Cinnamon Cider Cookies
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: Nessa made Boq a cookie, but she 'eated' it. A Bessa story.


**Title:** Cinnamon Cider Cookies

**Rating**: K-

**Archive**: Sure

**Disclaimer**: I own the cookies.

**Author's** **Note**: I'm so close to being done with school…So close. So, this is my midnight fic of no plot. Enjoy!

**Cinnamon Cider Cookies**

A knock.

Oh no.

A second knock.

He wasn't here, he wasn't here, he wasn't here…

"Boq, are you here? I made you some cookies for your birthday."

A series of knocks in an elaborate pattern only created by the sugar crazed mind. Boq whimpered and whispered to himself.

"Just go away…I'm not here…Just go away…I'm not here…"

A squeak and a final knock.

His ears strained for the sound of her wheels heading away, but found no such comfort. Instead, they heard a dim scratching and folding of paper as a note came sliding under the door, and he sighed in resignation as he picked it up.

_'Dear Master Boq,_

_I came to your room earlier to thank you for escorting me to the Oz Dust to the last few dances and to wish you a happiest of all birthdays. I made you a batch of cinnamon cider cookies. If you want them you may come get them from me at any time until I see you again. Happy birthday._

_Love from,_

_Nessarose T.'_

Boq eyed the note. Simple and innocent? Oh no, what a clever ruse to lure him into her lair. He already taken her to four dances; what more did this girl want? Well, maybe four did suggest an interest, but innocent escorting couldn't be taken seriously…Of course, a fifth teen year old girl may not know the difference…

However, six hours later at two in the morning after a night of dodging shadows, Boq was in desperate need of sugar and something that tasted of home. Cider cookies had been his favorite. How had she known?

So, fingers twitching across the door frame and onto the knob, Boq knocked twice. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. So this was how she had felt those hours ago. Oh dear, it was late, wasn't it. Boq laid one head against the frame. Maybe this could wait. His feet tapped on the floor. No, he needed this.

"Nessa?" Boq turned the knob. "Nessa, it's Boq. I came for the cookies…Oh."

Hair splayed out across the desk with her back hunched over the hard wood, Nessarose Thropp did not appear to be in the most comfortable of positions. He closed the door with little more than a dull 'click'. Boq's fingers traced the line of the wall before he found the plate of cookies on top of the corner of her desk. The top one had a bite sized chunk missing. Ignoring it, he leaned against the wall watching the sleeping girl and chewing on the cinnamon dough.

The subtle curve of her spine was visible beneath the dark green robe she wore, and her fingertips were white from her hours of laying on them. She licked her lips in her sleep. Glancing across the rest of her form, he suddenly realized what Nessa was wearing-or not wearing. The dark green robe had a matching gown that was relatively little and relatively lacey. Boq swallowed. He hadn't realized that emerald green looked good on both sisters. Nessa shifted in her chair again, and the cloth covering the left shoulder slid down the arm. He swallowed again.

Boq dropped the rest of the cookie.

_'I should do something about this.'_

Slipping an arm under her knees and wincing at the way her right leg turned inward, Boq shifted her into his arms. The distance to her bed was short, but it left plenty of time for Nessa to notice the sudden change around her.

"Boq?"

"Mmmhhhmmm?"

"I made you a cookie…But I eated it…"

"Nessa, you made more than one cookie."

"Oh." She yawned. "Are you putting me to bed?"

"Yes."

"But it's your birthday."

"My birthday ended about two hours ago."

"I should be doing this for you."

"Really, I don't think we're at that stage yet, Nessa."

"I wanna…"

"Nessa, I'm going to pull the blanket up, and you're going to go to sleep."

"…Kay…" She yawned again. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Nessa. Now, go to sleep."

"Kay."

"Asleep?"

"Mmm…"

"If you say so."

Boq grabbed the cookies on his way out. All in all, it was a fine birthday.

He got cookies.

**-END-**

After weeks of not writing this is was comes of it. I don't even know what that is…Someone tell me. Review please!


End file.
